Him
by Lhazel0403
Summary: Lucy gets news of a new student that's having all the girls drooling over him. She thinks of him as 'one of those boys' and not at all her type, until she truly gets to know him.
1. Eye Contact Is Key

**A/N- My first story, I hope you enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer- I am NOT! Hiro Mashima **

LUCY'S P.O.V

Lucy wakes up in the morning, she rubs the sleep out of her eyes.

"Another day," she sighs and stands up walking over to her chair, which has her uniform for the day.

Her drab uniform consists of a pale gray skirt, with a cream cardigan over her short sleeve button-up. The blonde went into the bathroom and put on her minimal makeup, and her hair up in a side pony tail, like everyday.

"Sting!" Lucy called out to him. "Sting, are you up?" She gently brushed her knuckles on her brother's door.

She didn't hear any noise, so she thought he couldn't hear, or was asleep.

The blond stretched her arm out, and stood on her tip toes. She patted the door frame until she found a key.

For some odd reason he always locks his door on Monday's, but keeps it wide open any other day. Strange boy.

Lucy unlocks the door and walks in her brother's room. She could already smell pizza, sweat, and boys in his room.

The blonde saw a lump on the bed, sprawled out under the covers was her brother and his stuffed animal, Lector. She had to admit, he looked cute snuggling his stuffed animal.

She decided to let him sleep, since her parents are dead, she only has Sting and he does the working. Lucy smiles and walks out, letting him sleep.

'Just for today though,' she thought.

Lucy made her way downstairs. The blonde grabbed a granola bar and checked the time.

She had about ten minu-. her thoughts were cut off by the door bell ringing. Scratch that, instead, 10 seconds.

She put on a smile and walked to get the door. The blonde opened it to see her three best friends, Levy Mcgarden, and Juvia Loxar, and Cana Alberona.

She grinned, ready to start squealing, but stopped when she remembered Sting. "Shh." She hushed the girls before they could say or do anything. " Laz-e-Boy's sleeping."

The four girls walked to school together every Monday. Cana gave Sting the name Laz-e Boy for, to be quiet honest, no reason at all because, he's not lazy what-so-ever.

"Lu-Chan! How was your weekend?" Levy interrupted her explanations.

"Three things, books, books, and more books." She paused thinking about it. "Ohh! I finished Romeo and Juliet for the third time, are you proud of me?!" The blonde replied smiling. "Yea-" she was cut off by her friend running to her, waving her arms frantically.

"Guys! Did you hear about the new guy in school?!" The scarlet-haired girl in front of her said, grinning. Lucy stopped everything, "explain." She said quickly.

Erza looked over at the other girls. Cana was looking crazy, nodding so quickly, it looked as if she's breaking her neck.

"From what I heard, he is sooooo hot, he's also funny and really nice. Definitely not my type!" She paused dramatically, she was speaking really fast, so if Lucy hadn't dealt with it since 6th grade, it'd sound like junk.

" He would totally be perfect for you." The brunette pointed at Lucy. "He has pink hair too! His names Natsu!"

Lucy couldn't talk, she'd just heard a couple of words that she actually paid attention too here and there. Like, hair, pink, perfect for you, funny, and nice. Putting it together it sounded like a kindergartener trying to describe their dog.

Crazy...

NATSU'S P.O.V

Natsu Dragneel, the new student at Fairy academy, was already considered the 'hottest' and 'funniest' boy in school.

The odd thing about that is he was wearing the regular uniform... but he was still considered the 'hottest'. Not to mention that he never even said any jokes, and he's considered the 'funniest'!

Natsu walks into school, to see everyone stop what they were doing and stare.

He saw a couple of old friends from his childhood that transferred, Gray Fullbuster, and Loke Celestial.

The pink haired male saw girls drooling and giggling amongst themselves, and boys staring, but trying to act like they're not. Bad actors. "Hey sucks to have to see both of you again." He said, but honestly he was excited to see them.

The three boys started chatting. Having A LOT of girls coming up and saying things like, "your so hot! Go out with me!", and " how could someone as sexy as you be in our school."

The male already felt uncomfortable and was only there for about an hour. That is, until he saw her. A regular, beautiful girl, with blonde hair and the everyday attire.

But there was something special he felt, like he need to talk to her, get to know her, protect her. 'What is this feeling?' He thought to himself.

Natsu stared for what felt like hours, watching he every movement, watching her smile, laugh, and gasp with drama.

The male seemed to not be able to stop staring, and this, his friends noticed.

"That's Lucy Heartfilia." Grey began to explain. "Schools beauty, and bookworm. I've tried to ask her out many times, but to no avail. So don't hold your breath." He said smirking and staring at the female, raking his eyes up and down her body.

"She won't even go out with me, EVERYONE goes out with me!" Loke cried out staring at the girl. Natsu felt an urge to go talk to her, so he gathered up every ounce of courage, and decided to wait till after class.

**A/N- I really hope you enjoyed, and I am very open-minded to criticism.**

**You can follow me on instagram if you want! at- _DragonxX**


	2. The First Meeting

Disclaimer- All credit goes to Hiro Mashima.

A/N- Okay, on the last one I meant to put. _

SORRY ABOUT SUPPPPPPPER LATE CHAPTER! SUCH SORRY OMG! ILL EXPLAIN AT THE END!

LUCY'S P.O.V-

Lucy walks into class, smiling and waving as she entered.

As she sits down, she noticed the regular boys staring at her. They basically stare at her 24/7. What stalkers..

The blonde rolls her eyes and looks down, grabbing her book and pulling up her legs for a stand.

Lucy smiles as she gets to the last page, as they kiss romantically and passionately, just like any other romance.

The blonde sighs, wishing she had some kind of romance. ANY kind of romance, as long as it has a mutual feeling of love towards her lover, and her lover to her. She knew she had tons of boys who would die to be with her, but none of them were her type.

Lucy's mind switches to the new student that everyone was talking about. She sighs again, knowing if girls love and gossip over him, he'll be one of those guys.

The kind that people swear they will never love, but immediately after making eye contact, you feel like you can die peacefully after seeing the bright, shimmering eyes. As you heart flutters, you swear you can't hold it back. Lucy always swore she'd kill herself before loving one of those guys.

She stands up and walks to the front, standing in front of the teacher's desk. "Can I go to the library?" She asks politely, trying to get the teachers attention.

"Yeah, whatever." The teacher continues to type.

Lucy walks out of the room, sighing. 'Why do I have this feeling. All I did was get a glance at his face, and I can't get it out of my head.' She thought.

As she nears the library, she sees a crowd of girls. Being the curious girl she is, she walked to the crowd, seeing the new student in the middle.

The blonde sighed, seeing it was the guy she can't stop thinking about. Lucy rolled her eyes, and began to push her way out of the crowd, until she felt a tap on her shoulder.

As she turned around, at first she saw a head of pink. 'What the...' She looked down and saw a handsome face. He had a muscular jaw line, included with deep, black onyx eyes.

He started to straighten his position up, making him grow about four inches.

"Erm.. Hello.." Lucy greeted as she slowly looked up.

"Hey. I'm new here so... Could you show me what we're learning?" He asked awkwardly, like that wasn't his true intention.

Lucy furrowed her brows. She was confused. Out of everyone, may she say that everyone wanted him to ask them, he asked her. Probably the one and only person that doesn't want to talk or interact with him. Not yet at least.

"Umm... I don't think so." She swore she saw him frown. "I just, you know, I'm busy..."

"Ha. Reading the last..." He leaned over to her book. The pink haired male started to count on his finger. She laughed on the inside, seeing how dense he is for a high school student.

"Last 34-" "42" She corrected, giggling hysterically now.

She looked up and saw him pouting. She snorted, and leaned her hand up to tousle his hair. To be honest, Lucy had no idea why, it just felt like the right thing to do.

"You're cute." She said, chuckling.

Natsu sighed. Then he smiled. Lucy was confused by the change of attitude, but suddenly she was engulfed by large arms.

Lucy's eyes widened, but then felt a funny sensation in her side. Dare she say, REALLY funny.

He was tickling her.

A stranger, asking for help, started tickling the helper! How dare he!

She tried so hard to hold it inside, but she started laughing so hard, she was pretty sure people from the whole school could hear.

She fell to the ground, the male leaning over her. She was flailing everywhere. Lucy felt a shiver go down her spine when he suddenly stopped and leaned down to her ear. "My names Natsu," he whispered in her ear.

The blonde soon felt the warmth of the retreating figure gone. Lucy's eye widened. 'What just happened?' She continued to ask herself. But now, every time she thought about him, her heart would start beating hysterically.

Lucy just doesn't understand why.

NATSU'S P.O.V- THREE DAYS LATER

Natsu sighed. He just couldn't get the blonde out of his mind.

He won't stop thinking about her. Apparently, to his friends, he won't stop talking about her either. And every time he does think about her, his heart skips a million beats.

'Why?' He continuously asks himself. 'I wonder if she feels the same way...' He asks himself.

Could it be, that I'm... In love?

No. Definitely not. I don't fall in love. Why would I? It's a waste of time.

'If I loved, it would be to someone with more personality...' He mentally scolded himself for even thinking about love.

He flipped over on his side, thinking of a reason for his actions.

The pink haired male came up with a reason.

He was absolutely, completely and utterly, in love with a girl he only just met.

LUCY'S P.O.V

Lucy sighed, walking back to her room after eating breakfast.

She soon ran into something hard, but knowing the clumsy person she is, she assumed it was a wall.

The blonde stepped to the side, seeing no path block. She began to walk forward, but it seemed the wall had moved.

Lucy looked up, seeing him. She sighed again and looked at him impatiently.

"What's wrong with you lately?" Sting asked hoarsely. Obviously he just woke up.

"Nothing." She stated, and tried to slip past him.

He grabbed her by the shoulders lightly, but enough were she couldn't escape. "What. is. wrong. with. you?" He made each word a statement.

"Ugh.." The blonde began. "I met a guy..." She sighed out.

Lucy swore she heard a snicker, but ignored it, "And who is this... Guy?" He asked sarcastically.

"Don't make this into a silly accusation!" She groaned out loud.

"Well, I don't see the problem in meeting a guy." Sting stated matter-of-factly.

"It's not bad I met him. It's bad that I fell in love with him."

-END OF CHAPTER-

A/N- Oh my god... I'm so sorry! It's literally been about a month since I updated...

I have school, and friends, and binge watching supernatural keeping me very busy!

I was planning on just giving up, not because I didn't feel like I could finish the story, but because it was already too late for me to get up and post a new chapter, so here ya go! Thank Hannah! She's somewhere in the world XD! R&amp;R F&amp;F 3!


	3. The Note

**I don't think I have to the disclaimer...**

**A/N- I'm probably late on this too because I suck.**

LUCY'S P.O.V-

"Why?" Lucy began, "Like, what the hell, that doesn't happen!"

Erza sighed, knowing that she was just in a bad mood.

"Lu-Chan, you realize that happens to everyone right?" Levy explained.

"OH OF COURSE I DO! JUST NOT ME!" The blonde shouted hysterically.

"I... Don't... I don't fall in love with guys like that." Lucy sighed out, clearly paranoid.

"Listen Lucy. I've seen the way he looks at you, it's obvious Natsu likes you back! I don't want to hear your complains about loving a popular boy!"

Lucy looked up at Erza. She nodded slowly, starting to calm down.

Levy smiled. "Now Lu-Chan, let's go shopping!" The blue haired female grabbed Lucy's hand and dragged her away.

Erza sighed. "I wonder where Cana is..." She muttered as she walked in the opposite direction.

NATSU'S P.O.V-

"Stop yelling.." Natsu breathed out as he slowly awoke from his sleep.

"WOULD YOU PLEASE JUST GIVE IT BACK?" He heard Gray scream at someone.

"Stop yelling." He said more firmly as he started to wake up a bit more.

"NATSU! GOD, NATSU DO YOU EVER WAKE UP?!" It sounded like it was Loki who screamed.

"STOP. YELLING." Nastu screeched at his friends as he abruptly rose his head.

"Gosh dude, calm down." Loke said stepping back.

""Now will one of you PLEASE tell me what the hell you were screaming about?!" Natsu said a little bit too loudly.

"Gray just got a from you girll frieeend." Loke rolled his tongue as he said it.

"What- What girlfriend?" Natsu slowly got out of bed.

"This one." Gray smirked as he handed him the note.

"Holy... Shit." Natsu quickly ran across the room, grabbing a jacket across the room, grabbing a jacket and some pants and waddled out the front door as he pulled up his pants.

"YOUR WELCOME." Loke and Gray announced rhythmically to the disappearing figure.

LUCY'S P.O.V-

Lucy couldn't believe what she did.

First, taking the risk of asking almost EVERYONE at school to where he lives, but then to leave a note of her address and phone number at him door.

The blonde was shaking her hand nervously, patiently awaiting him to show up.

Then a thought occurred. What if he doesn't show up? What if he got the note but he's not interested? What if he tells all his friends? That will be one of the most embarrassing things ever!

She started to envision a group of laughing kids, pointing and poking the new kid.

The blonde suddenly heard a knock at the door, her hallucination slowly fading away.

She stopped in her spot. Taking a deep breath in and out, she walked towards the front door.

NATSU'S P.O.V-

As the salmon haired male approached the door, he shook the nerves off.

Why is he nervous? Why does he keep feeling like this? I mean, he know he likes her... but he feels it's a little more complicated than that. Is what he thought about the other night true? This has never happened... So just... Why?

He grazed his knuckles against the brightly coloured apartment door.

He heard a knock and a crash on the inside, and slowly furrowed his eyebrows.

"Um... Hello? Is this Lucy Heartfilia?" He said a light yell to make sure nothing was wrong, and that he didn't go to the wrong address.

The male started to hear the unlocking of the door, and it slowly opened.

"Hey..." A low voice came out of the darkness

**A/N- Okay the truth is I've had this prepared for a while, I was just too busy and lazy to type it up. I'm really, really sorry for not uploading soon enough, and I've appreciated every single review I've gotten. Please keep on reviewing, it makes my day, and since I've waited so long I'm nearly finished with the next chapter. I'll post it as soon as I get back from Louisiana. Oh by the way, is anyone else going to the Pride Parade? I'm excited! Sorry, off topic, just please review, it makes me so happy every time I opened my email and see them!**

**Anyway, I hope your still reading and didn't just give up, but now that I'm out of school I can start to do HOPEFULLY two chapters each month, or a very long one. Thank you! AND IM SO SORRY ALL MY CHAPTERS ARE SO SHORT, ITS HARDER THAN YOU THINK! 3 make sure to R&amp;R (Rate and review) and F&amp;F (Follow and favourite)**

**And yes, Celeste, it was a typo. My instagram username is- Sweg_Laila . My mistake!**


	4. And The Romance Begins

**A/N- I'm trying tot get better at this! Disclaimer to Hiro Mashima!**

LUCY'S P.O.V-

The blonde slowly but firmly opened the door, preparing to see the pink haired male.

"Hey.." Lucy's words faded slowly.

"Are you okay? I heard a crash." Natsu looked at her seriously, making Lucy a little uncomfortable.

"No... I, uh, just ran into something and got a little glass in my foot. I'm okay though. I have tea inside if you want to come in."

"Okay, but are you sure you're okay?" Natsu slowly grew his regular grin.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lucy returned the smile, even though she felt like crying as the glass dug further into her skin.

She lightly opened the door and wobbled down the hallway, something the male didn't miss, scared that she'd step on her foot and bust into tears in front of said male.

~X~

NATSU'S P.O.V-

He walked behind the blonde, slightly towering over her unbalanced figure.

As she finally lifted her foot up before they reached the kitchen, he got a glimpse of the bottom of her foot.

I had clear, pointed glass in her foot, as crimson blood slowly dripped from her foot.

The pink haired male gasped slightly at the sight. Though, he slowly smirked at her toughness.

He looked around, and found a door slightly opened, able to see the looks of a bathroom.

Natsu suddenly gripped her shoulder tight, and spun her around. He grabbed her by the waist, then leaned down and picked her up by her legs.

As he carried her bridal style to the bathroom, he heard her yelp, then she started to push out of his grip.

"Stop. I only want to help." He looked down and grinned his childish grin at her, making her blush even more than she already was.

The blonde's eyes started to brim with tears as her eyes turned to pain.

As Natsu reached the bathroom with the female, he sat her on the counter.

"Where are the antibiotics?" He asked quietly, trying keep her from feeling even more pain.

"Over there..." Lucy sniffled out as she pointed to a cabinet.

"You'll be all better soon, Luce. I promise." He turned around and grinned at her, grabbing some medicines for her to take.

~X~

LUCY'S P.O.V-

She tried to hold back cries as Natsu pulled glass out of her foot, but failed.

"This is not how I wanted this meeting to go." The blonde sobbed out.

"Shh... It's okay, it's all okay." Natsu reassured her as he pulled the last couple of glass pieces.

Lucy had to admit, she was happy was here or she'd be in loads of pain. "Thank you" Lucy muttered out as he dabbed a paper towel on her foot and started to wrap a cloth around it.

Natsu turned around and started to wash off the bloody towel in the tub, keeping silent.

Lucy smiled to herself as she watched him. It had only been about two weeks since they had met and it's like they've known each other a lifetime.

Lucy slid down off the counter, losing control of her body. She felt an urge to just grab him and kiss him all day and night, but she couldn't.

So one kiss one do.

~X~

NATSU'S P.O.V-

He heard a slid and thump from behind him, assuming it was Lucy.

"You shouldn't be moving around yet, your foot's still-" He was cut off as he around and felt a jerk on his collar.

Next thing he knew his lips were smashed against another, soft, warm pair.

His eyes widened, not expecting it, but slowly gave in and kissed back.

They pulled apart from the lack of oxygen, and looked at each other trying to process what just happened.

Then, Natsu closed in the space. He kissed her fiercely, but still softly. Their lips molded together as if it was meant to be, and Natsu was enjoying every second of it.

Yes. Natsu was sure now. No turning back. No regrets.

Natsu was absolutely in love with Lucy.

~X~

LUCY'S P.O.V-

As they spread apart for the second time, Lucy grinned.

She ignored the pain in her foot, as she did something she's been wanting to do for a while, and apparently he shares the same feelings.

"Natsu-" "Lucy Heartfilia, you are one hell of a kisser." Natsu grinned at her and leaned down to hug her.

Lucy hugged back tightlu, grinning lightly.

"Lucy." Natsu backed away with a serious look on his face. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Lucy looked up at him with big brown orbs.

"Ha, no." Lucy said loudly as she walked away to go make tea, Natsu snickering behind her.

~X~

NATU'S P.O.V- (The next day, outside after school)

"Gray! Go long!" Natsu yelled as he saw his frienemy standing there trying to flirt with another random girl.

Natsu chucked the ball into the air towards Gray, seeing that Gray didn't notice until now, he cringed away, knowing it will make direct contact and that he'll get beat up by him or Erza later.

He looked over, preparing to see a knocked out Gray.

The male gaped at the sight in front of him.

Gray was on the ground, looked like he was shoved, and Lucy towering over him with the ball in her hands.

She caught the ball?!

~X~

LUCY'S P.O.V-

As Lucy was walking to the field to see her boyfriend, she heard the said male's "Gray! Go long!"

The blonde rushed up the hill to see what was going on, then saw a startled male and a ball flying right towards his face.

Lucy ran to the raven haired male and shoved him to the ground, standing in the front of him in a position to catch the ball.

Lucy never played on any sports teams, but she used to play football with Sting basically everyday when they were little.

As the ball made impact with her hands, she cringed at the force that jolted throughout her.

Lucy looked straight at her boyfriend who was gaping at her, and then turned around.

The blonde looked down at the raven haired male, assuming he was Gray.

She crouched down and held her hand out. "Are you okay I'm Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy stated firmly, trying to lose her awkwardness now that she was dating Natsu.

"Um.. Yeah... Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you. I'm Gray Fullbuster." He announced to Lucy, who just grinned as he took he hand, heaving him up with her.

~X~

GRAY'S P.O.V-

'She must have not remembered all those times I tried to flirt with her' Gray thought as he looked down and smiled at the blonde.

She seems so nice. So caring. I want to be her friend. I want to be like her brother.

But brothers are protective of there little sister, aren't they? So that means... Gray turned around and glared at the male running this way. He lightly pushed Lucy behind his back and looked at Natsu.

"What the fuck, man? You nearly squashed my face, but not only that, but you hurt this innocent girl."

He felt Lucy push past him, but kept her protected by his side.

"That's what you get for flirting with every girl you see, ice-head." Natsu glared at Gray, but then is eyes shifted to Lucy and they softened.

"Luce, are you okay? I didn't hurt you too badly right?" He walked over to her worriedly, but Gray pushed her back a little and grabbed her hand gently, his cool skin making her burn feel better.

Natsu saw the interlocked hands and glared up at Gray. "I won't hurt her, just let me help."

Gray glared back, "Not a chance, flame-brain."

Lucy tried to say something, but then Natsu threw a punch.

~X~

LUCY'S P.O.V-

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted out as she looked over to inspect Gray's face.

"Oh my god! Are you okay!? Natsu what the hell!" Lucy stood in front of Gray protectively, hoping to do something, even if she only goes to his chin.

"He was bothering me, so I punched him." Natsu shrugged it off, but stopped when he noticed a glaring Lucy.

"Natsu. Apologize." She said sternly, making him laugh.

"What? Hell no!" Natsu continued to laugh his ass off.

"Fine. Come on Gray, I'll take you to the nurse." She turned around and smiled softly at the raven haired male behind her, as he still held his jaw angrily.

"Sure. I'll help with you hands too, if you want me too." Gray smiled at her and looked down at the blonde, as they walked off towards the nurse, chatting away.

~X~

NATSU'S P.O.V-

"Dammit Lucy! He just using you!" He cried out shouting at the blonde, but she seemed to preoccupied with gray she didn't really care,

"Dammit Lucy... " He mumbled under his breath as he stalked off towards the nurse to apologize.

**A?N- Are you happy now? I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Sadly, I didn't get any reviews on the last chapter, so please give me a review and ill make sure to update faster!**

**BTW THIS IS NOT A GRAYLU. JUST A BROTHER/SISTER RELATIONSHIP.**

**If you want to know more about me, the author, check me out on instagram at Sweg_Laila**


End file.
